


Locks of Love

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of the past, Viktor Crying, Yuuri playing with Viktor's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: Everyone knew Viktor had long hair in the beginning of his skating career. But it's never explained why he cut it. Yuuri's curiosity gets the better of him. But will the story bring a smile to his face, or tears to his eyes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea out of the blue. I myself have grown my hair out and donated it and I think Viktor would do something like that as well. That's just my opinion of course! I'm not sure if they actually do that in Russia but hey in the YOI Fandom Kubo-sensei has made things her way so I will as well in honor of her. It's a little short but I hope anyone who reads it will like it!

Viktor sighed contently as his fiancé ran his fingers through his beautiful silver hair. “I can see why you enjoy it when I do this for you.”

Yuuri smiled placing a small kiss on Viktor’s forehead, “I’ve always loved your hair. It’s soft and beautiful. It’s just like you.”

“It’s soft yes and it was beautiful when I had it long, I suppose.” Viktor chuckled.

Silence surrounded them and Viktor turned his gaze towards the younger man, “You want to know why I cut it don’t you?”

Yuuri didn’t bother hiding his blush, “You’ve learn to read me that easily?”

“No, I just love you that much to know what you’re thinking.” Viktor corrected. He sat up and reached for his phone. After some searching he showed Yuuri a photo of himself still with his long hair and a little girl, no older then 10 being hugged by him. “She is the reason. This is Karina. She was a cancer patient and she was a fan of mine. Her one dream was to meet me and I of course did what I could to make it come true.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization, “You cut your hair to have made into a wig for her didn’t you?”

“Yes, and she was grateful for it. In fact I had offered to give her one of my medals and she said that to her they weren’t important. She preferred my friendship instead. But still I decided to cut my hair for her.” Viktor set the phone to the side and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I stayed in contact with her for a short while, but my career didn’t make it easy. But she claimed she understood and she wanted me to keep skating because she loved watching me do it.”

“Is, is she still?”

Viktor shook his head letting a faint sigh escape his lips, “She passed away about 6 months later. But I spoke to her parents and they told me I had made her last 6 months here the happiest.” He turned to Yuuri with a weak smile, “You know it was during that short time I talked to her did I feel truly happy. “ He blinked back a single tear, “It wasn’t until you came into my life did I feel that happiness again.”

“Do you think you’ll ever grow your hair out again?” Yuuri asked gently caressing the other man’s face.

“I don’t think so. I’ve grown used to this style and I think it suits me.”

Yuuri blushed, “I think any style suits you. You’re too gorgeous to ever be labeled ugly.”

Viktor’s smile turned genuine, “Well then I think you should grow yours out. I think you would look quite attractive and I’d have more to play with.””

Yuuri’s blushed darkened; “I already planned on it.” He gasped when he felt Viktor pulling him into his lap, “Viktor?”

“Is it wrong to want the one I love more than anything in this world close to me?” Viktor asked softly.

Yuuri’s blushed faded and he leaned in pressing his lips to Viktor’s in a gentle kiss, “Of course not.”

Viktor placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s neck before resting his head against the other man’s shoulder, “Yuuri? If I could ask one thing of you, do you know what it would be?”

“Viktor if I could give you the world I would. But what would you ask of me?” Yuuri asked now curious.

“Never stop surprising me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp that's it. Please let me know what you think. And please look forward to "All I See Is You" Yuri!! on Ice! from Viktor's point of view. Yes I plan to rewrite the entire season/series (you never know) from Viktor's point of view as well as I can!


End file.
